<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kor's crash course by Pyrodarknessanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312659">Kor's crash course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny'>Pyrodarknessanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pissant Federation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>.  As the gang approach their next destination it becomes ever more apparent that Kor needs a lesson in biology ,  Adzuki hides a dark secret from her past as best she can  but will she buckle under pressure ?<br/>and the smeets are close to hatching.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adzuki x Garbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pissant Federation [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Fifty shades of green is a side / supplementary story although it is not essential to  understand things alluded to in this story it will help to clear some things up ,     be warned tho fifty shades is graphic and details some intense violent acts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 1.   The popup book of pain.<br/>summary  - Kor is exposed for the first time to the male appendage and its horrifying.</p><p><br/>With so much on her mind Adzuki went in search of her subordinate Garbo a quick distraction from the  problems that were beginning to pile up  would be a nice change of pace. <br/>matters were fast getting out of hand and now there were several hundred more “problems”  to consider with the arrival of Gorrot’s Brood.</p><p><br/>There was no way on Irk they could stretch their resources out far enough to feed all the Smeets and themselves, they had to come up with a plan and before any of them hatched. <br/><br/>Anxious her wings buzzed making an eerie  whistling sound that carried throughout the vents echoing through the ship. <br/><br/>Garbo had been sitting at the ship’s eatery jotting something down in a notebook when  Adzuki came in taking a seat beside him.   Groaning she stretched  her arms out across the table  tapping her forehead against the cold flat surface.    <br/><br/>the shorter Irken was too engrossed by his note taking that he didn’t look up from his pages at first. <br/>these notes were important  he had to get them down before he’d forget. <br/><br/>Adzuki rolled her head slightly so she could see what he had been working on so diligently the shorthand notes were of a personal nature detailing the events that occurred in the storage closet. <br/><br/>Adzuki:  what ya got there ,some kind of sex journal? <br/><br/>she teased in a husky tone. Hearing his Tallests call he closed the notebook  looking over to her   there was something he had wanted to bring up with her but  that thought evaporated from his mind seeing her looking up at him with that  hungry stare of hers.<br/><br/>Garbo:  my Tallest! ,  I was just …. <br/><br/>He was starting to get flustered  as  she occupied his mind,  swimming off her sent. <br/>Adzuki  placed her claw over his , the warmth of her touch sent a shiver up his spine. <br/>she chirped softly as she spoke  knowing she now had his full attention. <br/><br/>Adzuki: I can give you something else to write about ~ <br/><br/>sliding her claws off the table she smiled at him biting her lip slightly as she groped his  thigh her talons pressed firmly into his flesh as she fished around for a reaction. <br/><br/>it was plastered all over his face  as the Ruby eyed Alate worked her magic touch on him under the table ,  stroking his  growing erection as he squirmed in her grasp. <br/><br/>Garbo:   please … my tallest .. I need to finish - <br/>Adzuki:   oh you’re going to finish all right <br/><br/>as she increased the speed of her hand movements  the shorter Irken  clutched at  the  edge of the table  biting his lip as he tried not to make a sound.      His antenna fell limp as his eyes fluttered back,  he was so close  but instead of  sweet blissful release there was that  pain again creeping up on him. <br/><br/>a slight discomfort at first  that quickly turned in a sharp stabbing pain   with a loud yelp  he slammed his fist down on the table Adzuki promptly un-handed him  her playful demeanour replaced with concern.</p><p><br/>Garbo : stop .<br/>Adzuki:  what happened … are you ok? <br/>Garbo:  *wincing*  I think …. You … pulled something. </p><p> </p><p>scooping him up under her arm Adzuki took the shorter now doubled over in pain irken with her to go and find Kor to get this mess sorted out once and for all.   <br/><br/>Garbo: where are we going</p><p>Adzuki:  to get this thing taken out piss-boy  it’s standing in the way of progress! <br/><br/><br/>after Gorrot had moved the Smeets Kor and her assistant Wriggler had set up a makeshift lab in the infirmary.<br/><br/>Kor had been tinkering on a device of dubious  properties when Adzuki burst in with Garbo tucked firmly under her arm.   The sudden intrusion had startled the little scientist who almost dropped the definitely  NOT a nuclear bomb. </p><p>This caused Wriggler to start screaming which in turn caused Kor to start screaming. </p><p>Adzuki shook her head  in disbelief  before raising her voice to gain their attention.<br/><br/>Adzuki: KOR!. </p><p>The little scientist froze a look on her face as though she had just been busted for committing atrocities.<br/><br/>Kor: …. Yess…… my ..tallest? <br/><br/>Adzuki:  give me a hand with this would ya? </p><p>The light of her S.I.R unit eye flashed brightly as a creepy grin spread across her face. <br/>ah yes! The first medical assignment  Kor had hoped to be called on for something invasive she clapped her little claws together as she excitedly waited for the details.</p><p> </p><p>Up until this point Garbo hadn’t put up a fight in fact being carried around was kind of nice it was only  when it dawned on him that Kor would be involved in the equation that he started to flip out. <br/><br/>he didn’t trust the creepy little goblin  as far as he could throw her and after getting into a fist fight with her, he had more reason to be worried he knew how strong she was and how sharp those metal claws were. <br/><br/>Adzuki went to place him on the examination table but he resisted , it was like attempting to bath a feral cat.    Not one to take shit the ruby eyed alate was able to pin him  using her claws and elbows.<br/><br/>Garbo :NO!  not Kor .. please anything  but that!!   <br/><br/>pressing more of her weight on him   Adzuki lent in close , her tone of voice taking on  harshness she hadn’t used on him before  it was cold and commanding. <br/><br/>Adzuki:  stop fucken  squirming or I will give you something to squeal about! <br/><br/>now fearful for his life  Garbo quietened down , though Adzuki would still not let him up just in case he tried to do a runner. <br/><br/>Adzuki:  Kor   I need an extra set of hands to assist in removing Piss-boys catheter  can you do that? <br/>Kor:  wait …… that’s it?   THAT’S IT!?!?!    You call on me for a such basic procedure ? <br/><br/>Adzuki:  someone needs to make sure this idiot sits still long enough!  , just get it over with Kor.  <br/><br/><br/>Grabbing a clean syringe Kor prepared to  commence the procedure  highly annoyed that this was the reason she had been disturbed  from her work.</p><p> Adzuki had posited herself so that Garbo was unable to see the procedure she figured it would only cause him to start freaking out again. <br/><br/>eager to move the intruders on and get back to her project Kor Hastily  began drawing out the water from the catheter bubble  then with a sharp yank pulled on the tubing to remove it. <br/><br/>Garbo yelped as the sudden tug hurt quite a bit , then Kor started  to scream. <br/><br/>Kor : WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!<br/><br/>Adzuki looked over to see what the commotion was, the catheter had come out  but with the momentum  of its removal it had also inverted his aedeagus  to its full length , all be it  still flaccid. <br/><br/>Adzuki: oh that?   Yeah don’t worry about it.   <br/>Kor:  …wh..what is it? <br/><br/>the little scientist glanced in bewilderment at the strange structure  did his bladder prolapse .  no it didn’t look right for that … what the heck was this thing.. <br/><br/>Adzuki:  it’s called the aedeagus <br/>Kor: aed-eh-WHAT!?<br/>Adzuki:   that’s ….. the penis kor … the dick <br/><br/>Garbo’s face had gone bright red with embarrassment  he didn’t want Kor anywhere near his bits  medically related or not.  He wished desperately to be anywhere else right that moment. <br/><br/><br/>Kor tried to maintain some air of professionalism  internally however she was screaming  the last thing she had ever expected was to be presented with this disgusting  flesh instrument of sin. <br/>the tiny scientist couldn’t  help but to stare.  Curiosity was getting the better of her even though she was thoroughly revolted by its fleshy form …   how did all that fit so neatly inside.   How did it work ..  and why was it so …nubby ? <br/><br/>Adzuki could see that Kor was having a moment trying to process this, feeling Garbo had also suffered enough the ruby eyed alate tried to move things along.</p><p>Letting him up to correct himself before Kor started to get any ideas  that might involve sharp implements. <br/><br/>Mortified and violated Garbo left as quickly as his legs would allow him leaving Adzuki to chat with kor  who had  some interesting follow up questions on the matter. <br/><br/><br/>Adzuki:  what’s the matter Kor you look like you’ve never seen a dick before.</p><p>Kor:  well …. My tallest … as a matter of fact … NO! …. KOR HAS NOT SEEN A “DICK” BEFORE!</p><p>Adzuki:   yeah but you’ve had medical training, right? … done dissections?  I mean  surly you would have seen at least one before now?</p><p>Kor: yes, yes, Kor has performed many a necropsy!  Kor IS familiar with the irken anatomy …..</p><p>Adzuki: …but you’ve NEVER seen a dick before ? <br/>Kor:  IRKENS DON’T HAVE …….BIIIIITS <br/>Adzuki: some’ of em do. <br/>Kor: why?!  What is its purpose ! … tell me! <br/>Adzuki: well you know how there are all of those smeets now ….<br/>Kor: *confused horror*  …yes? <br/>Adzuki:  *gestures vaguely *  ehhh ,…. That <br/>Kor:  kor is confused.<br/><br/>Adzuki shrugs then leaves not wanting to go into any more details with the strange little cyborg <br/>Kor’s reaction suggested to the taller irken that she was not ready for that kind of infodump just yet.<br/>the ruby eyed Alate wanted to think more about how to phrase her answers before  sending Kor off on another screaming fit. <br/><br/>it was important that Kor knew these things sure , but the information itself could be dangerous there was no telling what Kor might do if she learnt everything at once … <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. got 99 problems and cocaine is the vast majority of them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the girls are fiiighting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the catastrophic failure  of her plans to distract from the thoughts of the Smeets Adzuki found herself in a predicament  several issues needed addressing urgently the more she ignored them and put them off the more overwhelming they became.</p><p>She wondered where it had all gone wrong   things had snowballed out of control and showed no signs of slowing down thinking about it made her tired.  <br/><br/>Adzuki yawned as she wandered the ship aimlessly she still needed to see Kor About her Pak but thought it best to give the new recruit time to forget  about the horrors of witnessing  a dick for the first time  there was more to Adzuki had to be sure the Smeets weren’t affected in some way by the cocaine , if that even happened at all.</p><p>how she’d orchestrate that was a matter unto itself   she’d need to get Kors help without letting Gorrot know what they were doing exactly.   And then there was Moofy  constantly  pressuring her come clean on the matter.  The Moth princess meant well but  these were very delicate situations blurting everything out at once was just not an option to the ruby eyed alate there were too many variables for disaster. Adzuki hand wanted to tackle these issues carefully  she knew the stakes were high.<br/><br/>As she wondered the pathways, she happened across the room Gorrot and Moofy had moved the brood to.   It was one of the rooms that had previously been set up as private crew space Smeet containing eggs  filled the room organised into an assortment of plastic crates  the dimmed light of the room shimmered off the surface of the eggs creating a soft green glow. <br/><br/>Adzuki flicked her antenna as she scanned the room Gorrot was nowhere to be seen. <br/>quietly the ruby eyed alate stepped into the room  looking over the Smeets carefully  they seemed to all still be alive at least.</p><p> Reaching into one of the crates Adzuki picked up one of the eggs for closer inspection  her eyes now properly adjusted to the dimmed lights she could see that the tiny Irken inside  was at least double the size of when they were first laid.  <br/>she placed it back then picked up anther this one seamed fine too it moved around inside the lime green fluid as it was disturbed from its rest.</p><p>Just as she went to place the egg back in the crate  the sudden firm grasp of a large claw on her shoulder startled her.  Gorrot had returned to be with her brood.<br/><br/>Gorrort: what are you doing ? <br/><br/>Adzuki:   just checking  to see if everything was ……. Fine <br/>Gorrot:   I’m quite capable of  watching over them .you concern me Adzuki is there something on your mind? <br/>Adzuki: WHAT? .. no! absolutely not! … I’m just genuinely curious that’s all   cause you’ know  we’re making history here and all that ….. and your not buying a word of this are you? <br/>Gorrot :  You think there’s something wrong with them …don’t you ? <br/>Adzuki:  That’s not it! … I just don’t …  look we don’t know what the survival rate is going to be like, its been more than a thousand years since the last organic births and thanks to the government all of the information about that is gone … I think we should have Kor run some tests , you know start keeping records and stuff. <br/><br/>Adzuki was sweating bullets  Grorrot was defiantly suspicious now . The ruby eyed irken  didn’t know how Gorrot would react to what she was putting off .  Adzuki had mentioned something about it  when they were on Foodmaria but only very lightly glossed over the details she and wanted to be certain before  mentioning it again. <br/><br/>The heavy set amber eyed irken  mulled it over she was still weary of Adzuki’s intentions but the ruby eyed Alate had made a good point  they were going into this blind and on a rocky start too. Gorrots instincts told her that the brood would be fine.</p><p>Adzuki’s interest in them still troubled her  but the request wasn’t an unreasonable one keeping records was important after all and they would be laying the groundwork for future broods.  <br/><br/>Gorrot:  I’ll allow it.<br/><br/>Adzuki sighed with relief  for now the ball was back in her court , the situation was still salvageable.<br/><br/>Adzuki: Great! I’ll inform Kor and we can work out the best way to keep track of things. <br/>Gorrot: One condition tho <br/>Adzuki:  ..Yes? <br/>Gorrot : You do nothing to them without me present.  Kor may be  medically trained but we do not trust her. <br/>Adzuki:   Naturally …. <br/><br/> <br/>Figuring it was better to get  this situation under control and out of the way before it could escalate any further the Ruby eyed alate sought to  discuss the matters with Kor. From what she could make out the eggs weren’t too far off from hatching, that lead to the next problem  how the fuck were they going to feed them all ? <br/><br/>Arriving back at the infirmary the tiny scientist was this time prepared for the  Tallests return. <br/>their earlier conversation had left Kor with many questions  trying to research them herself only turned up  further disgusting  imagery.<br/><br/>Kor: My Tallest returns! <br/>Adzuki: I’ve got another job for you  Kor ,   it’s top secret too you CAN’T discuss this with anyone got it? <br/>Kor:  It’s not another DESGUSTING meat appendage  is it? …. Kor has seen enough FILTHY flesh for today !! <br/>Adzuki: Huh?  Oh .. right that!,  ha ha NO… it’s not that it’s something else entirely  in fact forget you even witnessed that before. <br/>Kor: Kor wishes Kor could my tallest ….     What are the details of this new mission ?<br/>Adzuki:  We’ll need to start keeping medical records on the Smeets. Track their growth rates  all that jazz <br/>Kor:  What’s so secret about that?  That sounds like routine work to Kor! <br/>Adzuki : Ah well the “secret” part is  that I need you to run a toxicology on them  there maaay be a significant chance that they’ve been exposed to high levels of ……. Narcotics </p><p>Kor:  Is this a joke?</p><p><br/>Adzuki:  I wish it was…  this is just between us  DO NOT bring this up around any of the others  I’m giving you this as a direct order got it?</p><p><br/>Kor:  Yes, yes but Kor has questions!    Is this part of some secret military experiment?  How was the exposure  administered if the Smeets were not lab created?     Were they all exposed?  What was the dose rate?! TELL ME!! . kor  requires all initial documentations on this repot to continue the study!!</p><p>Adzuki: We don’t have any of that Kor ….</p><p>Kor: Why not!? .. this is NOT good science!  Unacceptable!</p><p>Adzuki: It’s not some government experiment it was accidental  I can’t disclose with you how it happened … allegedly just that  I need to know if there will be any adverse effects on the smeets and what the contamination levels are like …. Can you do that?</p><p><br/>Kor:  Kor can do this thing! Though it is beneath her and not real science, KOR will being the preparations for SMEET TESTING!! <br/>Adzuki:  Good , don’t forget leave the toxicology off of the main files.   Those are not to be shown to anyone but you and I.<br/><br/>The little scientist  gives a salute  in acknowledgment of the task  assigned to her. Pulling up a high-tech floating screen/  tablet  device she begins  setting up  a data logging program for the task. <br/><br/>Kor:  Preparations should be completed within the hour, Kor will summon you when Kor is ready to begin processing the Smeet data.  <br/><br/><br/>As she waited for Kor to announce that the smeet programme was ready Adzuki set off to check on how things were looking up on the control deck .  this stretch of space was so sparsely populated that you could fly in a straight line for weeks with out bumping into anything , still the logs needed to be monitored from time to time to ensure that the flight path was calibrated correctly.<br/><br/></p><p>Taking a seat at the control deck Adzuki pulled up the logs and scrolled through them.</p><p> All the datapoints seamed to be in check , nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed as she flicked thru the list  tasks like these, she found the most tedious  that was when her concentration was broken  by a call from behind her.</p><p>Over his embarrassment form earlier Garbo had managed to get his thoughts together to bring up that issue he had wanted to raise.   He had thought ahead and managed to jot it down as a note this time   just in case his tallest was still in the mood to  scramble his brains  with that thick musk of hers. <br/><br/>Garbo:  My Tallest! , … if I may there’s something we need to address. <br/><br/>Adzuki’s antenna pricked up , twitching as she used them to scan the room he was alone. <br/>she turned her chair to face him.</p><p><br/>Adzuki:  Please don’t tell me something is on fire now. <br/>Garbo: Huh?  There’s no fires my tallest . <br/>Adzuki: Than what? <br/>Garbo:  The  smeets , my tallest   you did have a plan, right?   I’ve done some calculations and  our resources will be grossly insufficient <br/>Adzuki:  I know,  I’ve been thinking about it and there’s a few options on the table <br/>Garbo:  Oh good <br/>Adzuki:   Worst comes to worst we could always just eat them <br/>Garbo:  You… NO!  you’re joking right? <br/>Adzuki:   Yeah , your right, they’d probably taste bad  alternatively I’m thinking we just ditch on this whole thing  take an escape pod and just fuck off they can work it out for them selves … <br/>Garbo:  Ditch ? my tallest ,  its not like you to walk away from an investment like that <br/>Adzuki: Investment?!  This is a disaster.   The less I put my hands in it the better for everyone. <br/>Garbo:  This isn’t like you at all my tallest … what’s wrong? <br/>Adzuki:   You were too busy dying from sepsis at the time, but  do you remember those cases of W4K33-W4KEE we had loaded back on the G4RB4G3 planet ?<br/>Garbo:  The ….prototype stuff? …. What about it?<br/>Adzuki: Almost ALL of It was unaccounted for .<br/>Garbo:  ..Oh<br/>Adzuki: It gets better ,  we have a pretty good suspicion as to where it ended up. <br/>Garbo:  Oh …. Dose … dose she know?</p><p>Adzuki :  Not quite…. <br/>Garbo:  And your serious about ditching? <br/>Adzuki:   I don’t know .. maybe ? knowing my luck though I’d just end up in the middle of some other Schlorg shit  …. I can’t ditch   the smeets , my ship … *sighs* the Swarm  I’ve already put so much into this   but what the fuck do I do ? <br/><br/>at this point Moofy pipes up , she had walked in on the conversation some time ago  hearing Adzuki speaking so dismissively of  the situation was making her blood boil .<br/><br/>Moofy: JUST TELL HER! <br/><br/>The amethyst  eyed alate stood with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face she was determined to make sure that Adzuki  face up to the problem instead of trying to sweep it under the rug. Adzuki just leered at her from her chair   she’d rather  scrap it out then ever admit fault.<br/><br/>Adzuki:  Moofy!  I’ve told you why that’s not a good idea!  We’re NOT doing that.  <br/>Moofy:  You’re so selfish!</p><p>Adzuki: And you are a fucken moron!   I am TRYING to help your coddled ass but all you do is nit-pick  and meddle!</p><p>Moofy: CODDLED?!  Well you’re a … a <br/>Adzuki: A what? Moofy… a Cockroach?  I’m just trying to survive .</p><p> Moofy: Well This wouldn’t even be an issue in the first place if you hadn’t  left such dangerous goods laying about. <br/><br/></p><p>Adzuki: HA!  Don’t even try to pin it on me! I didn’t have to pick you up!  It’s not my fault Gorrot ate everything on the fucken ship!   <br/><br/>Furious Adzuki arose from her chair and proceeded to shove Moofy  frustrated the amethyst eyed alate  responded with a back hand  slapping Adzuki across the face the scuffle quickly evolving into a full blown fist fight.<br/><br/>Moofy: Tell her!<br/>Adzuki:  Make me!<br/>Moofy:  If you don’t ..then I will! <br/><br/><br/>Adzuki had Moofy pinned to the ground  fists raised to start wailing on her when the fight was broken up by Gorrot.  Lifting the ruby eyed alate in her claws  so that Moofy could get to her feet.<br/><br/>Gorrot:  You two screech like injured  yakyaks   why are you fighting ?  you’ll disturb the smeets.<br/>Moofy:  Tell her! <br/><br/>Adzuki folds her arms and huffs  looking away from Moofy  defiantly  as Gorrot sets her down. <br/>Gorrot: Whatever it is Adzuki it’s not worth fighting about.   I know something about the smeets is bothering you what ever it is   I can handle it. <br/><br/>Feeling like a trapped rat Adzuki had no choice but to come clean on the matter her plan to wait until there were no traces left had gone up in flames this was it no more stalling. </p><p> Adzuki brushed the dust of her jacket  looked the larger amber eyed irken dead in the eyes and  said her piece  then waited for the inevitable retaliation.<br/><br/>hearing this information Gorrot was deeply concerned  for her brood. looking back at Adzuki who stood before her now  stripped of her tough-guy façade  Gorrot could see the fear in her eyes , the guilt, the pain  Adzuki was telling the truth  her sketchy behaviour made sense now why such a keen interest in the smeets this was an accident and the Ruby eyed alate was just trying to manage damage control the only way she knew how .    </p><p><br/>Tension in the room was palpable as Gorrot said nothing for the longest time  no one moved a muscle  silently Adzuki considered her options now that her dirty little secret was out  if Gorrot didn’t  finish her off maybe she could just shoot herself it’d be quick she thought. <br/><br/>To her surprise though the larger irken did not react violently  instead Gorrot calmly put her arms around Adzuki and held her close her heart still racing  as she expected imminent death  Gorrot spoke softly recognizing her fragile state.</p><p><br/>Gorrot:  I’m not  mad ok ? You should have said something sooner  instead of letting it eat at you.<br/><br/>Adzuki could only manage a quite whimper in response  this was the first time she had been shown compassion in response to such a momentous  fuckup rather than reprimand. By all accounts Gorrot had every right to punish her severally for this  it didn’t make any sense to her. <br/><br/>Gorrot: It was an accident  we can’t change what happened  they’ll be ok.    You’ve set up with Kor to have them checked already right?  Let go of this burden.   And no more fighting ok?  <br/><br/>With that the larger irken released her hold on Adzuki  who  in shock from the unexpected reaction fell to her knees   her face pail.</p><p>After all that effort to keep  this secret, to try and fix it before Gorrot found out so the issue would be  redundant  all spurred on by the fear of retaliation and THIS was the outcome ?  Adzuki looked at her hands in awe she was shaking like a leaf never in her life  was such a tense issue resolved non-violently  what the hell was this? <br/><br/>Moofy who had watched the whole thing  approached her  the amethyst eyed alate had a somewhat smugness to her that her diplomatic approach of just “taking about it”   had in the end resolved the issue more or less. There was a distinct I hold you so” note to her tone <br/><br/>Moofy:  See that wasn’t so hard now was it Adzuki?  <br/>Adzuki: * In whisper*  I think my soul just left my fucking body …. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pop! Goes the drone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kor gets a nasty surprise when she tries to update the gang’s medical records.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the issue of the potential cocaine exposure of the smeets now out in the open tensions eased a little  Gorrot had  left to  discuss with Kor about the medical records for the brood and Moofy  had her own matters to attend to leaving Adzuki to process what had just happened .  <br/>was Gorrot really ok with it …  </p><p>Adzuki hadn’t been left with her thoughts for long before Kor summoned her. The  cyborg infused scientist  had finished  her preparations and was now ready to begin screening the smeets.  </p><p> </p><p>The process was quite streamlined and involved scanning them with a modified  diagnostic tool that emitted a  pink light, the procedure was non invasive and collected all the important information in one sweep : Heart rates, Blood pressure  , Bone density , Everything!</p><p> Kor was quite proud at the efficiency of her work  each smeet was scanned and entered into a database in a matter of seconds  they were all assigned unique individual ID numbers based off their genetic markers. <br/><br/>As the smeets were scanned an interesting pattern  emerged  not all of the smeets  shared the same genetic markers ,  they could be sorted into three groupings based on some common reoccurring  genes. <br/><br/></p><p>The growth rates also seemed to be consistent across the whole brood as well. As the data compiled Adzuki made it known to Kor that the  information she requested earlier was no longer of a classified nature and that  Gorrot was to be informed of the findings .  </p><p>The flip flopping in decision making  irritated Kor but the groundwork had already been done.</p><p>It made no difference  after the last of the smeets were scanned and entered into the system Kor tallied the toxicology results  the data took a moment to compile as there were so many entries to  go through it made the system chug.</p><p>Both Gorrot and Adzuki waited anxiously for the results.    after a bit of computerised grinding and whirring sounds  the main display finally loaded the  results.</p><p>  [NEGITIVE]</p><p>Kor had set the  scans to test for a range of common toxic substances including the one specified by Adzuki.  Each one came back as negative   that was a major relief to Gorrot her babies were  ok after  all.</p><p>Adzuki  still couldn’t believe what she was seeing there was really nothing to worry about.  Did Kor run the tests right .. that can’t be it! </p><p>The ruby eyed alate took a deep breath catching herself  with these thoughts  the smeets weren’t hers  so why did she  worry about them this much. <br/><br/>Kor: As you can see my Tallests  this system will keep  records of the smeets development in an efficient manner!   Kor is pleased to announce that it is possible to keep individual records and not resort to the inferor method of batch testing!</p><p><br/>kor stands triumphant of her work awaiting the praise of her Tallests. <br/>Whilst Gorrot congratulated Kor on her impressive work Adzuki’s mind was still else where  her gaze fixated on the eggs  trying to figure out what it was that they stirred in her. <br/> <br/>Kor:  Now that the matter of the smeets has been taken care of Kor would like to raise the issue if your own medical records …. Kor will require that you each  undergo a physical as well as the usual bloods and such.  Kor wishes to get these hideous  proceedings out of the way as quickly as kor can so that kor no longer has to think about it.   <br/><br/>The scientists waffling only barely registered with Adzuki   physical exams,  the ruby eyed alate was never fond of those   she had always found a way to weasel out of them  after  her records with the military were scrubbed of a particularly nasty incident.  She shuddered at the thought but things were different now.  </p><p>Still the notion unnerved her  as clueless as kor was  would anything show up?  Would there be questions.</p><p>Gorrot had elected to  be first for the proceedings Kor had to build their entire files from scratch and the examinations  took hours.</p><p>With the ships infirmary  stocked only with the basics and  not having access to the materials required to enhance the  equipment a lot of the work had to be done manually. The scanner was fine for the smeets but they were small and kor insisted on be through when setting up the files.    No value left unrecorded, no  body part unexamined. <br/><br/>After Gorrots file was completed  Adzuki was the next to be prodded. <br/>as she stripped down for the physical portion of the exam Kor  was shocked at how many scars the tallest had , old an new Adzuki was no stranger to the marks left by battle. The plasma burns on her shoulder were still healing and had started to crust over other fait scars  peppered her body  from gun shot wounds  and stab wounds to the tell tale scaring that only came from surgical incisions.</p><p><br/>a particular scar on her abdomen caught Kors attention it wasn’t fresh but it also wasn’t very old either  the placement  struck kor as odd  but other than recording that it existed she didn’t  question it   just muttering that it was in the wrong location for an  sort of  organ operation procedure. <br/><br/>Adzuki didn’t correct her on it  most of her scars she wore with pride but that was one she wished she could forget. It was a permanent reminder of something heinous and her reason for fighting so hard in the first place. <br/><br/>The next part of the exam was a lot more invasive as Kor prepared some exploratory instruments <br/>Adzuki grit her teeth it took ever fibre  of her will to stay her body and let Kor finish the exam. <br/>Kor had been just as twitchy to finish that part , the alates unusual anatomy had to be documented in detail but Kor was disgusted by every part of it.</p><p>The wings , the sent glands , the squishy bits!  both inside and outside squishy.   This was not the kind of work Kor had signed up for  being in a hurry to finish this necessary task.</p><p>Kor hadn’t been  looking for anomalies with the unfamiliar organ set but rather was focused solely on documenting  their existence.  </p><p>Firm bit, a squishy bit , a gooey bit , a round bit    two out of three the same basic arrangements.  after recording her findings Kor announced that she was done and for the next subject to  come in.</p><p><br/><br/>Fixing her jacket as she exited the infirmary Adzuki  found Moofy and Garbo both waiting  neither of them wanted to go next but  it had to be one or the other.   </p><p>Annoyed after  being groped so thoroughly by kor Adzuki made the choice for them  snatching Garbo up in her claws and hoisted him into the  infirmary for Kor to create his file. <br/><br/>Garbo :  P-plese don’t leave me with her !<br/>Adzuki:  We all have to do this! , once it’s over its over. <br/><br/>Kor looked unimpressed to be presented with the  flesh boy once more but got about her work as promptly as she cold adzuki left the room, leaning against the door to keep it closed  just in case. <br/>Moofy gave her an odd look but Adzuki smiled back at her as though there was nothing  strange going on. <br/><br/>on the other side of the door Garbos physical was off to a poor start.   Kor lacked any sort of bed side manner and was quite demanding  it also didn’t help that her metal claws were razor sharp. <br/><br/></p><p>Tension between the two over their previous encounter made this examination feel more like an interrogation.  Kor demanded that he  strip  when he refused  Kor started to get aggressive she did not have time to fuck arse around  like this , and the pair inevitably ended up in another fist fight. <br/>with kor using her  pak limbs to restrain him and force him into various positions so that she could  finish her work.    The rough handling only served to widen the wedge between them.</p><p>With the standard information recoded  it was time for the  more invasive portion of the exam.</p><p>Kor:   Ok Filth slave, Kor  demands that you  expose your  flesh …. THINGY <br/>Garbo:   My what? … I don’t know what you want from me. <br/><br/>kor lets out a disgruntled growl at his refusal to cooperate, Garbo tries to struggle out of the grip of her mechanical tentacles, but she has a tight hold of him. <br/><br/>The irritated scientist  reaches for a probe like tool from  the equipment she has prepared for the examinations the device is slender , metallic and has a bulbus end.      She takes the cold rod and touches it to his  genital slit.    The sensation causes him to flinch hard <br/><br/>Kor : your adeagus! Present it to Kor now!   <br/>Garbo: NO! you creepy weirdo!   I can’t just whip it out you know it doesn’t work like that.<br/><br/>kor: subject continues to be difficult!   More direct measures are required to complete the  examination. <br/><br/>she  then moves the position of the  metal instrument  as it slides over his skin it sends chills through his body.<br/><br/>Kor : we will induce tumescence via  electrical stimulation of the  cowpers glands <br/><br/></p><p>Garbo is mortified as Kor applies an increasing amount of pressure on the instrument she’s using to probe him with.     As she presses down on a button on the end of the rod. <br/><br/>Garbo : HEY!, …. You could at least say please before you touch my-  <br/><br/>the device activates sending an intense electrical shock  directly into his  groin.<br/>the force of the jolt has the desired effect and then some  causing his  aedeagus  to engorge instantly.   Letting out deep groan as the  sudden intense stimulation  brings him to immediate orgasm.<br/><br/>The sound of his release is loud enough that it can be heard form the other side of the door, <br/>hearing it Adzuki starts to chuckle  knowing full well just how unpleasant things are getting in there.</p><p><br/>Moofy : What the heck is going on in there? <br/>Adzuki:  *holding back he laugh*    You’ll find out when its your turn! <br/><br/><br/>Back in the room  Garbo is beside himself with embarrassment, naked ,hog tied, unable to move  and now  glazed in his own  cum  all before the very last living thing he ever wanted to see him in such a state.</p><p>Releasing him from her metal grip Kor  had completely lost all composure  as Garbo was unable to  stop the involuntary  muscle contractions  that were triggered off by the electric shock  pumping out every last drop of  cum.  <br/><br/>the look of sheer disgust and horror on Kors face as she processes what just happened  quickly turns to rage ,  this STUFF  just contaminated her work space. <br/><br/>Kor:  WHAT DID YOU DO!?!<br/>Garbo:  ME? … what DID YOU DO! ….</p><p>Kor: YOU’VE CONTAMINATED MY WORKSPACE!!  Oh IRK its  everywhere!  It’s DISGUTING!<br/>FILLITH!  Oh and   now it smells too! ….. revolting. <br/>Garbo: What the hell did you think was going to happen!?  <br/>Kor : NOT THAT! …… oh my tallest …..   <br/>GET OUT!!!.... but …. Clean this   biohazardous  slime up first! … KOR  is going  bleach Kor’s eyes! <br/><br/> <br/>Adzuki barely had time to step out of the doorway when Kor slammed it open  cussing and rambling as she stormed off  holding her hands  in a manner as if she had just touched something gross. <br/>subduing her laughter Adzuki  slunk into the  infirmary to see the damage for herself.</p><p>Flustered by the  traumatic ordeal Garbo worked quickly to clean the mess that had resulted from his tazering. Hearing the door open and close after Kors dramatic exit  sent him into panic mode this was not a good look to be caught in. <br/><br/></p><p>Adzuki: After all that , and Kor is the one to get you to blow your load? <br/><br/>The ruby eyed alate teased  as she eyed off the different instruments that  had been laid out  on the  bench. Garbo  was mortified Kor was just trying to do the best job that she could but that whole exchange could not have gone any worse  and now  what did his tallest think of him? <br/><br/>Garbo:  It’s … its not what it looks like my Tallest <br/><br/>Adzuki picked up metal probe that Kor had used  fiddling with it  as she tried to reassure him. <br/><br/>Adzuki:  Its ok! ,….  I am familiar with these kinds of devices you know,   there very effective at inciting involuntary spasms . <br/><br/>Almost dropping the device as she touched the end of it with her claws  current was still running though it and the pulses were set quite high.<br/><br/>Garbo: Still I’m sorry my Tallest  <br/>Adzuki: Its fine!~  you know I’m just ribbing  besides  I think Kor is more traumatized over this  that’s what she gets for poking around.<br/>Garbo:  Still …. <br/>Adzuki: I’m pretty sure Kor doesn’t  really know about this stuff  it doesn’t mean anything <br/><br/>looking up to the ceiling  Adzuki notices  a large droplet  fighting the forces of gravity as it clung to hold on. <br/>Adzuki: OK NOW THAT!... is impressive! <br/><br/>As she points it out to him the sanitation irken gets flustered how was there that much ,  Adzuki  smiled  grabbing a few sheets of paper towel and reaching up  wipe it. <br/><br/>Adzuki : How on irk did you even manage that! <br/><br/>He knew he wasn’t going to be able to live this one down  but at least Adzuki wasn’t mad at him in fact she found the whole thing quite humorous  it was good to see her in a lighter mood for a change even if it was at his expense.   Seeing her with a genuine smile  put him at ease.<br/><br/>Adzuki continued to tease as she helped him with the mess  she could see he was still tender about it but  took the comments in good fun  after all they had already shared a few intimate moments  it made for a good chance to strengthen the unique bond that was forming between them. <br/><br/>Adzuki: I hope you can make noises like that for me .<br/><br/>that soft inviting tone she used to taunt him with was  heavenly  if his nerve endings weren’t still painfully  over stimulated  he’d show just what kind of music they could make together.</p><p> Perhaps later though after things had settled down. Thoughts of her body  started to come to him as he wondered  what she tasted like, no! that was too forward  she was still the tallest after all no matte how much he craved it she would have to be the one to initiate.</p><p>with the last of the  ejaculate cleaned from the room the pair made their exit. Moofy had moved on from waiting some time ago as figuring by Kors out burst that  the little Critten had had her fill of dealing with patients for the time being.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. put it on ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the smeets are cryogenically frozen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the smeets develop rapidly Adzuki called a meeting to discuss the options available to them  concerns were high that they would not be able to keep up with the resource requirements of a population increase that dramatic.</p><p>Having had time to think about it the Ruby eyed alate was prepared to reveal her grand solution calling everyone on board to a part of the ship that contained several large cryogenic storage  containers.</p><p> </p><p>Adzuki:  I think we can all agree that  the smeets are going to put a lot of strain on our current food stores and until we can find a suitable  place to colonize we have to treat our resources as limited. There are no guarantees that we will be able to restock at any point nor are there ang guarantees that we would be able to restock to capacity.</p><p><br/>The atmosphere of this meeting had a different tone to it then any previous conversation with Adzuki both Moofy and Gorrot  were taken back at just how serious she could take her role as Captain.</p><p>For the most part Adzuki seamed so disorganized in everything she did and her track record up until this point for handling situations was certainly unorthodox. <br/><br/>Adzuki: That’s why I’ve called you all here  to show you this! <br/><br/></p><p>Tapping on the side of one of the large freezers, selling this idea to the others would come down entirely to the pitch a lot was riding on this so Adzuki tried to make a good impression.</p><p>Tough this sort of thing was not her foray it was the best she could come up with,  she had joked about ditching on the eggs before but the truth was the more she thought about it the more she felt a duty to ensure their safety.  It was this or nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Moofy: What is it? <br/>Adzuki:  Cyro-stasis chambers! <br/>Moofy: Uhh these look like food chillers Adzuki …. <br/><br/><br/>she had barely gotten into the details of this plan before Moofy shot her down so dismissively.  The urge to throw hands came over Adzuki like a hurricane but that could wait the important thing was to convince Gorrot and after the events earlier involving the smeets Adzuki knew that was going to be an up-hill battle. Swallowing her rage as best she could the ruby eyed alate  continued to explain the plan.</p><p>Adzuki:  The only difference between these Cyro-stasis chambers and the  ones used for the crews on deep space exploration missions is that these ones lack some of the  sensory equipment  however in spite of this, this dose not make them unsuitable for  our needs.  <br/>yes Moofy these are commercially used for food  which is what also makes them suitable for  keeping the smeets in suspended animation.</p><p><br/>Gorrot: How do you know this is safe?</p><p>Adzuki: The primary cargo these are used to transport are Plooka , a very delicate organism with a high perish rate. If you’ve ever ordered Plooka you know how important it is that they are fresh! </p><p>Smeets are a lot hardier  than the soft bodied Plooka  and given our resource restrictions this is best option available at present. Once the smeets start to hatch however we won’t have this luxury.</p><p><br/>Adzuki could feel she was losing their confidence by the second. This idea was tanking hard leaving them back at square one but with none of the time. </p><p>Adzuki: If it would put your minds at ease I would gladly demonstrate the stability of these stasis chambers using my own body. Letting the entire brood hatch all at once puts us at significant risk of starvation as well as increasing our chances of being targeted. I’m not suggesting that we  suspend all of them but we need a means to slow the rate of population inflation. <br/><br/>Gorrot: I thought you meant  the whole brood.<br/>Adzuki: Our situation is unpredictable and we’ve considered many possible outcomes  raising the entire brood at once is not feasible at this time this is true  but we can sustain a smaller more manageable increase to our population without putting strain on our food reserves. <br/>Gorrot: That sounds reasonable.<br/>Moofy: I CAN’T BELIVE YOUR CONSIDERING THIS!?  There your  babies right ?  what If Adzuki is wrong on this!? <br/>Gorrot: It’s a tough call to have to make and I’d rather it not have to come to this but Adzuki has made an important observation.  If we cannot feed them they will perish , it will be a slow death ..<br/>how many Adzuki  dose your calculations allow for? <br/>Moofy:  un believable <br/>Adzuki:  Dividing the brood into lots f twenty will make their management more streamlined. <br/>Raise twenty to begin with and separate the others out in to stasis but don’t put them all in the one chamber, by spreading them out evenly across all available chambers we increase the chances for survival in the event of an emergency.  I know this is not the most ideal way to handle things, but  we have to work with what is available to us.  At least this way we will have a handle on things.<br/>please take a moment to deliberate over this plan before deciding  you should make the call as they are your brood. <br/><br/><br/>Stepping away from the group Adzuki pulled on her antennas out of frustration  Moofy may have just undermine  her only solid resolve and retaliation would only serve in the amethyst eyed alates favour. This wasn’t just some quick decision to sweep the problem under the rug.</p><p> Adzuki had genuinely put in a lot of effort into this. Those smeets whilst not hers  held some great importance to her.</p><p>Was it because they were sired by her  former  teammates? or the fact that her last-minute choice to flake out on her original plan was why they were here now in the first place, no there was something deeper to it than that  she still couldn’t place her claw on it but keeping them safe was now a top priority. </p><p><br/>A moment that felt like an eternity passed as Gorrot came to her decision much to Moofys protest the larger amber eyed irken sided with Adzuki on this matter. <br/><br/>Gorrot knew she was right about the food situation  they had to be conservative  and after their  moment regarding the possible contamination it was clear to the larger irken that Adzuki  had no ill intentions for the smeets  putting some of them in stasis was the best option it meant that those raised on the ship would have the best chance for survival and some was better than none. <br/><br/><br/>Gorrot:  Adzuki! <br/><br/>The ruby eyed alate was slouched against the wall convinced that Moofy had derailed her plans yet again she  had already began considering if there really was something that she had missed.   <br/><br/>Adzuki:  I’m sorry but that really is the best we could come up with . <br/>Gorrot : I trust your judgment.  What good is it if we all end up starving to death , a strong colony needs to have a strong foundation. <br/>Adzuki: w-what?</p><p>Gorrot :  I’ll have kor assist me in preparing the  smeets for stasis  ,  in the mean time <br/><br/><br/>adzuki looked up at her  the defeatist expression still on her face what Gorrot had just said still hadn’t registered with her  she was still used to having her input ignored or discarded. <br/><br/>Adzuki:  Huh?<br/>Gorrot: Don’t be so hard on yourself ,  Just because you’re our captain doesn’t mean you have to  take on everything alone.  It’s important that we all work together , to help each other not hinder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the bees and the bees *(& the bees)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so that’s what that thing is for!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the mater of the smeets taken care of  Adzukis to-do list was  moving along rather quickly now  there was still a few pressing matters to address however before they made port at their next destination.  <br/>At  the top of that list was making sure Kor had  a good understanding of what her new duties for the crew would entail it was clear to her from the  physicals that Kors  knowledge on what their anomalous anatomy was for and how it worked   was still a bit of an enigma to the robotic gremlin. </p><p>This was going to be one of the biggest challenges by far  dealing with Gorrot and the smeets was a cake walk in comparison to this. Unlike with Gorrot who was difficult to read Adzuki had a pretty good idea of how Kor wold respond to the little biology lesson that she was going to receive.</p><p>This on stumped her,  Adzuki wanted to be sure that Kor was given the facts as concisely as possible  as much as she wanted to palm the task off on to one of the others   doing so would only cause further issues. </p><p>kor had already reacted badly twice now  when it came  to the mighty irken aedeagus would it fracture her sanity even further to learn what that appendage was used for.    There was only one way to find out, it was time to rip off that band aid and get it over with.  </p><p>Thinking about it was headache inducing  she could only vaguely  recall some of the notes from Rez’s research and other than what they had already seen with Gorrot there really wasn’t all that much to go from.  Still she had to give it her best shot and hope that the important points would stick.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Kor in the infirmary  Adzuki enters  to get the difficult task out of the way. <br/>the room was dark with only the  intermittent flash of a welding tool as Kor worked on one of her unscrupulous devices, when Adzuki flicked on the main lights for the room it sent the  small scientist in to a screaming fit.</p><p>Kor: IVE BEEN BLINDED!!! MY EYES! MY EYES! …EH ? ….oh wait ….. its just YOU…. What t do you want my Tallest? <br/>Adzuki: Should you be using tools like that in a medical zone? Is that safe?<br/>Kor:  KOR IS USING THE APROPREAT P.P.E ! <br/>Adzuki: That’s not …. Any way do you have a moment ?  there’s something I need to  run by you.<br/>Kor:  Your pak repairs?  EASY!  Kor will set that up now!<br/>Adzuki:   Uh  not that … something else <br/>Kor: EEHH??<br/>Adzuki:   Well after updating the crews medical records today I wanted to make sure you had a grasp on the  unique physiology  some of us posses. <br/>Kor:   You are referring to those nonessential orifices ?<br/>Adzuki:  Kinda ,  they DO serve a purpose though.<br/>Kor:   Kor is about to learn something horrible …isn’t Kor? </p><p>Adzuki nods as she  goes into the talk with the  cybernetic goblin  starting first with explaining that not all  Irkens even have those parts and  what an alate is . <br/>kor of course miss hears this for elite and  to Adzuki’s dismay correcting  the confusion on this term takes quite some time. </p><p>once it looks like Kor was beginning to grasp the term they move on to the next point ,  that being what makes the males different .  Going over this sets the scientist off on a screaming rant  about how disgusting Garbo is  as he is her only point of reference for the irken adeagus.<br/>She knew Kor would react badly to the knowledge but this was intense  the ruby eyed alate rubs her forehead muttering under her breath.</p><p>Adzuki: If had kept the stuff Rez gave me this would be so much easier …<br/>Kor:  REZ!? …… did you say Rez? The irken geneticist ? <br/>Adzuki: yeah that’s him …. Did …. You know him? <br/>Kor: REZ IS A HACK!   And a credit thief ….  Lowly  cheat <br/>Adzuki:  oh … kay ,  well I guess you’d be pleased to know that he died at least.<br/>Kor: HA!  Serves that two-bid worm right. Rez’s work was shonky at best. </p><p>Adzuki just rolled her eyes at the outburst  she had only met Rez once and it was under some extremely unpleasant circumstances still the pasty little fellow couldn’t have been that bad. </p><p>Adzuki:  Back to the matter at hand, now you know what the adeagus is right? <br/>Kor: yes it’s that  vile  fleshy meat tentacle  the trash merchant  hides.  <br/>Adzuki:  Ok progress, good .  do you … know what its function is?  </p><p>kor looked thoughtful for a moment  then shrugged making an “I don’t know” kind of noise. <br/>sighing adzuki then went on to explain what copulation was  making an effort to use as basic language as she should  even pulling out the  finger in the hole hand gesture to explain it. </p><p>Kor seemed to be paying attention  and had minimally freaked out so far , that was right up until Adzuki mentioned  ejaculation and what that meant. <br/>Kor  lost her shit and once more started to rant About how disgusting  it was, then the realization hit her  what that explosive excretion was during the physicals  that stuff  that was semen! </p><p>Adzuki had to act fast to regain control over the situation there was no telling what Kor might have done in her fit of rage.<br/>Once she regained the scientists focus she had tried to explain that  normally yes handling semen was risky  especially for an alate , she put much emphasis on that part.<br/>Kor had the standard body plan, and that meant she had NONE of the extra organs that were involved in making smeets , this fact however seamed to fly right over her tiny insane head. </p><p>there was another reason too Adzuki tried to get it across to kor that Garbo was sterile.<br/>once more Kor misinterpreted this as relating to his work and failed to grasp that Adzuki was trying to explain.That  he didn’t have  equipment to produce spermatozoa.<br/>Adzuki tried to phrase it a different way but that only managed to confuse the scientist further.<br/>Eventually Adzuki gave up she had given Kor the basics that would have to do for now as she had feared the little cyborg just wasn’t taking in the information, as long as Kor knew what the parts were that was the main thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. of things to come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adzuki buckles under the pressure of leadership  bringing up the demons of her past.<br/>but is this a sign of what awaits them next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having had an exhausting day mentally Adzuki  requests from Garbo to join her in her private quarters  and stay the  night with her.  visibly  she is tired  wanting nothing more than to rest in the comforts of her own space  but the thought of doing so alone  bothers her.</p><p>Faithfull to his Tallest the shorter Irken obliges following her up to her room unsure of what to expect but willing to fulfill anything she may ask of him. Locking the door behind them  Adzuki discards her jacket on the floor then flops down on the soft unmade bed. <br/><br/>Adzuki: come lay with me please  </p><p>She yawns stretching out cracking her joints not wanting to disappoint her  the sanitation Irken removes his shoes and climbs up to on to the bed. Sitting close to her but not touching  the atmosphere isn’t charged like the other times she had called for him to be  so close to her.</p><p>Blindly she reaches her arm out feeling around for where he was sitting.</p><p>As her claws make contact with his body  a warm feeling  takes him off guard  it was intimate but not in the same way as their attempts to mate had been. Adzuki  brings him in close to her holding him in her arms tenderly  this was a nice feeling.  </p><p>Adzuki:  I hope , …. You’re ok with this Garbanzo  I just don’t want to be alone right now.</p><p> </p><p>In all the time they had known each other she had almost never used his full name hearing it pass her lips like that meant something special.</p><p>Garbo : You don’t wish to copulate ? <br/><br/>Why did he  blurt it out like that? , As soon as the words left his mouth he felt instant regret  he had made a point for himself  that if anything were to happen it had to be her calling to do so.</p><p>Not just because she was the Tallest that was part of it sure and asking something like that could easily been seen as disrespectful. There was another reason one not spoken of   he never dared to ask her but he understood the implications of what happened to her  on the night she almost died in the bar. It was a delicate thing to handle  and the marks it left behind were more than physical.</p><p>Adzuki: Today really took it out of me , besides   aren’t you still kinda sore as well ?</p><p>That was a relief , she really  did just  want to spend quite time with him. No pressures to preform just the two of them  relaxed , safe.</p><p>She had changed so drastically since their  first meeting, the SWARM and although he has been weary of her intentions in the beginning the more time he spent with her the more he felt their  connection grow . was this  what it meant to be in love?</p><p>This was something foreign to Irkens  a trait considered useless and had largely been programmed out of their race.  What was this feeling then it was something more than the loyalty he had for her more even than his desire to protect her.</p><p>He shuffled a little to get comfortable  placing his arms around her torso as she cradled him. For now this was all that mattered to her, to feel safe in familiar arms as she drift off to sleep she let out a soft purr it was a sound he hadn’t hear her  make before.  </p><p>with the hardened exterior she tried so hard to maintain it was almost alien to think that she could be so soft , so vulnerable  he felt honoured to be allowed to see that side of her  in the warmth of her embrace he to nodded off. <br/><br/></p><p>Adzuki’s rest was far from peaceful she tossed and turned muttering in her sleep. Garbo had tried to wake her several times but she could not be roused from the nightmare she endured. <br/>clutching her pillows so tightly in her sleep that her talons tore the fabric spilling the fluff over the bed sheets.   </p><p>Her dreams a vivid account from her past and something she had been trying so desperately to forget but that bastards gilded voice  run though her mind cutting her down to her core. The defences she had built for herself had meant nothing, reminding her all too well of how weak and helpless she had been then. How easily she had been manipulated and the cross to bear it left her with. <br/><br/>she awoke startled in a cold sweat  the guts of her bedding strewn about in her restless state.</p><p>Breathing heavily, as took her a moment to reconnect with her surroundings . Only once she  realised she was in her own bed did she start to calm down. seeing her like this  was concerning Garbo understood now why she had asked him to stay with her she had shouldered it well, but the reality was she was under immense stress. Garbo tried his best to comfort her  knowing that he was her rock, her point of grounding.</p><p><br/>Garbo: Are you ok my tallest? You were having a nightmare. <br/><br/>Adzuki looked at the shredded remnants of  the pillow in her lap , had she really done that in her sleep?   She looked like she was about to start crying.  Muttering to herself  “I thought I buried this “before responding to her bedside knight.  <br/><br/>Adzuki:  yeah  I’m ok …… its nothing</p><p>Placing his hands over hers  looking he in the eyes as he spoke softly. <br/><br/>Garbo:  you don’t have to keep fighting it alone Adzuki.   I was there that night  and … I’m here for you now.  I’ll do what ever it takes to protect you , I’d give you my life. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Peeling back the sheets  Adzuki lifted her shirt , still in a somewhat trance like state she traced her claws over  a scar that was positioned just above her hip frowning as she did so.    It had been  quite sometime now since she had been able  self-medicate  with all traces of  coke out of her system now  her body was reeling from withdrawal ,  that dull constant pain that was associated with that scar had started to come back,  and now … so had the night mares.     </p><p>Garbos words managed to  shatter the last of her resolve  bringing to the forefront  her greatest insecurity.<br/><br/>Adzuki: Can I give life? <br/><br/>He was not prepared for that. Adzuki heaved  with the emotional burden she had been clutching onto the events of the day  had overwhelmed her , Kors prodding around , dealing with the smeets . ugh the smeets those things were the source of her anguish.  If she hadn’t have passed the buck would they have been hers instead ? the pain she felt in her guts told her not.  </p><p><br/>tears streamed down her cheeks  as she was forced to face her hurt, she tried to tell her self that this was dumb , that she didn’t care about. That she shouldn’t care.   Raising brood wasn’t something that she had ever considered the idea of it didn’t fit with the lifestyle she wanted for herself.</p><p>But now that she had been confronted  by dealing with Gorrots brood it begged the question , even if she didn’t want that … had she been robbed of the choice?    It hurt beyond belief to think about that.    </p><p>Garbo was at a loss for words , what could he even say to her? And what right did he have to say it.</p><p>He knew it was something the burdened her heavily, but he was powerless to help.</p><p>So he did the only thing that he could do , held onto her for dear life and be the shoulder to cry on that she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>